


Tattoos

by prettiestLWT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiestLWT/pseuds/prettiestLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis always loved Harry's tattoos. But there were still so many hidden ones to explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis observed the perfectly outlined ship, copying it onto his sheets of wonder and secrets. The light touch of his fine line pen created an almost perfect image. He leaned back and grinned at another one of his finished pieces of art.

"Louis?"

"Huh?" the class turned and focused on the little body taped to his chair at the back of the class.

"Would you like to share your work with the rest of the class?"

"No, I, um, was just finishing something off." he peered at the tall guy, sitting diagonally to him.

"Pay attention, you will need to know this for your upcoming test."

"Yes Miss," he swiftly shut his notebook, disallowing any eye to catch a glimpse of his sketches. Harry was so popular, and his inked body was well memorised by the school. Therefore Louis' book of Harry's tattoos was only his to see. Harry looked back at Louis and smirked; it always amused him how many people had a crush on him. But honestly, there was nothing to question; he was very handsome, intelligent and charming.

"Louis pay attention!" he was gazing at Harry, and he didn't even notice until the teacher called him out. He quickly turned his attention to the front of the class, ignoring murmurs and laughter.

The period was soon over and Louis desperately rushed out of the room, nearing his locker. He never failed to stumble upon the wrong crowd, and before he could get his head around it, he was pushed to the ground by a familiar touch. He opened his eyes and hazily viewed the figures moving away from him whilst they laughed at the fright in Louis' eyes. He didn't even have the energy to move his body up, so he just lay on the floor, knees close to his body, hands on face and tears streaming down his soft, pale cheeks. A tall lad caught his eye but he soon disappeared, leaving Louis in anguish. Harry knew about this. He knew Louis' struggles with social life. But what could he do? Help him and put himself in a bad light? Louis never had gotten upset about the actual hatred, because he knew it was only about his sexuality. And he wouldn't be able to change that, so there was no way out.

Louis walked home in the pouring rain, alone. Bag on his slouched back, notebook tucked neatly inside his coat, and head hung low. He reached his doorstep and wiped his face one last time, before entering the little house.

"Louis?"

"Yeah, I'm home." "How was school, honey?" he heard Jay call from the kitchen.

"Don't really want to talk about it" before his mum could protest, he rapidly moved his miniature feet up the narrow staircase towards his room. He forcefully shut the door and scrambled himself to his desk: his favourite area of the house. He gracefully pulled the book out of his coat, and bit his lip as he untied the knot that separated him from his ideal world of exemption. He smiled as he flicked through the pages of composition and admiration; he loved looking back at the tattoos. He would create a complimentary one for each of his favourite ones. "A ship..." he mumbled to himself, chewing his pen. He flipped the pages, looking for inspiration. The butterfly: It is what it is- he just liked the concept of that one. Harry also had a heart, which Louis absolutely adored; it was an actual human heart. Not a 'love heart'. For that he designed an arrow; simple but effective. "Compass. A compass! Of course it would be a compass." he silently squirmed in excitement. He quickly turned back to the present page and started to sketch below the ship. The light presses of his black ink pen started to produce a perfect circle, followed by another detail, and then another. After 4 and a half hours, he had only managed to form the main outlines, but it was impeccable . The compass, itself, was half of the A4 page, which certainly did take long, especially when Louis took great pride in his work, but it allowed him to express himself in larger detail. Each one of his complimentary tattoo ideas would hold a sweet feature of Harry that Louis cherished. For instance, in his rope sketch, matching to Harry's anchor tattoo, he made sure it tied in a way that appeared as his initials: "HS".

"Louis, boo, do you want something to eat?"

"I'm fine mum, thanks"

"You haven't eaten since you came from school," she said as she neared the room "is everything ok?" she swung the door open, and there he was, eyes focused on the inked sheet of paper.

"Do you mind?" he immediately shut the book with embarrassment.

"What are you writing there?"

"I'm not writing, thanks" he gave a sardonic smile whilst scooting her out of the room.

"Who's that Harry boy then?"

"W-what?"

"Over there" Louis looked back and noticed the supposedly well-hidden love letters to Harry. He hadn't given them to him since the 4th grade. Over the course of 7 years, he was always too afraid to hand them to him, especially how it had gotten harder the more popular he became. He just decided to hang them up over his desk, where he could occasionally peek for inspiration. He only stopped writing them 2 years ago, yet his mother never noticed any single one.

"Oh it's just this guy in my year.."

"A new crush, huh?" No. Not his new crush. It was his first crush, and possibly the last.

"Mum just leave it."

"Okay boo, but eat before you go to sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah I know" He returned to his desk and pulled his chair in tighter. He rested his chin on his palm, viewing the handwritten letters. Carefully, he unpinned the latest one he had written over 2 years ago.

 

Dear Harry, Hi, it's Louis :) I've been thinking about something. So I know you are very busy with your school work and stuff, but I was wondering if we could talk sometime? I really need to tell you something important, I can't really keep it in any more.

 

He beamed at the words, but soon it turned into a frown; 2 years later, he still hadn't brought up the courage to confess to Harry. Particularly that now he was popular and surrounded by so many attractive girls and homos. Even straight guys probably had something for him. Louis pinned the paper back onto the wall and let his eyes well up with regret and doubt. Through the blurred vision, something else caught his eye. He wiped his nose and blinked severally times to ease the flow of tears.

 

Dear Harry, I need to tell you something, and I know this is weird but... I think I maybe like you a little.

p.s. you don't need to say it back. Unless you want to.

 

That was one of the first letters he had ever written, back in 4th grade... Louis grabbed the paper, scrunched it up, and threw it across the room. He hiccuped on his tears as they trickled down his dim face, unable to cope with the disappointment and rejection. No, Harry never rejected Louis- Louis never even confessed- however neither did Harry and that must of meant something.

"I'm capable Harry" he whimpered, "just give me a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

School was exceptionally difficult for Mr. Tomlinson; dealing with homophobic comments, desolation and dreaming of the impossible: Harry. He liked him since the fourth grade, back when they would occasionally talk. But not anymore, no. High School was a different story. 

"Louis wake up! You need to drop off the girls today!" 

"Yeah, yeah.." He usually drove his sisters down to their school since his mother was very busy with work.

Lazily, he walked over to his cracked mirror, quickly fixing his soft brown hair. He threw his navy blue top on, along with a pair of chinos. Appearance never had gotten the advantage of Louis, he didn't really care to be honest. On most occasions he didn't eat anything for breakfast, so he just scooted the twins over to his car. 

"Right, Phoebe and Daisy before we go, I need to do something." he turned his attention to the road ahead, ignoring the moans and complaints coming from the back seats. "It'll only take a minute, I promise." he raised his pinkie, smiling at the advantage he had over them. 

They stopped by a local card shop. 

"Why are we here?" Louis pulled the break before grabbing his half empty wallet in his hand. 

"Ill be right back, stay here."

"Louis wait!"

"What?" 

Phoebe leaned in and chuckled "pinch, punch first day of the month, no returns!"

He grinned at the pathetic game as he shut the door and entered the small building.

"Hmm.." he scanned the rows of cards. "13... 15... here it is." He picked up the plain white card, with a simple message on the front: "Your day". Without a second thought, he took it over to the cashier; he was already running late. 

"That'll be £2.59."

He rummaged through the wallet, carefully placing the money on the till. "Keep the change." And with that he hurried over to the car, card in hand, ready to go. 

"Who's that for?"

"Erm no one, put your seat belts on."

***

"Well isn't it lovely of you to join us" Mr. Cowell spoke as Louis scrambled over to his desk area. 

"Sorry sir."

"Would you like to explain why you are late to your first lesson?"

"I, um, was .. stuck in traffic." The teacher look unconvinced but shook it off and carried on with the lesson. Art was Louis' favourite subject; it was just perfect for him: he loved expressing himself in a form only he'd understand. To his great fortune, Harry shared the period with him, allowing Louis to use him as influence and motivation. On the other hand, Harry hated it; most of the classmates were boring plus art was one of his weakest skills. 

"I have a special task for this class. Since today is only the 1st, you have the whole month to complete this project," he began "however if it is not completed by the deadline, you and your partner will face detention every lunch until it is, in fact finished." A few groans escaped people's mouths, but Louis was excited. He loved assignments like this. "Get into your pairs, this is not an independent task." Louis quivered whilst looking around at his peers, no one approaching him. 

"Louis' with me" he quickly turned to see the tall lad motioning him over. 

"Me?" he questioned hesitantly. Harry immediately nodded, making Louis blush a little. He quickly gathered his stuff and sat beside his crush. 

"Why me?" Louis whispered

"Don't you want to be my partner?"

"No, I-I do. Well, it's just, why?"

"Heard you are quite the master of art." Harry winked at the blushing boy. 

"Erm, thank you?" Louis grinned as he looked down and fiddled with his fingers. 

"So this is quite a special task, therefore I only expect the best," started Mr. Cowell "You will share a large piece of canvas with your selected partner and produce a painting on a subject of your choice.Since I'm a new teacher, I feel as if this will help me get to know you better."

"But how is this supposed to be about getting to know us individually when we're doing it in pairs?" a guy called from the back of the class. 

"Good question. Coming to this school I have noticed the lack of socializing between students in different years. As you may have noticed, this class is mixed, therefore I' guessing none of you share it with your friends." the teacher answered confidently "Therefore not only will I at least get to know a fragment of your life, you will get to know a fragment of your partner's life."

"And why this is this necessary?" Harry opposed.

"Because socialising is a life skill, Harry." 

"Are we starting today?" the unknown guy shyly asked. 

"Oh right. I forgot to mention that this will be a homework project."

The rest of the period Louis was contemplating what he and Harry had in common, I mean was there anything at all? Harry just sat on his phone, playing games and texting his friends. 

"So Louis, when are we starting?" he questioned abruptly.   
"I- erm, don't know. I mean, I could start a bit tonight-"  
"First of all, look at me when you speak, can't hear you otherwise. Plus this is a group project, we have to work together."  
"Sorry, I don't know. W-when do you want to start it?"  
"Tonight?"  
"I can't, my mum wants quiet in the house today."  
"Alright we'll go mine then, if you don't mind." he winked again, making Louis blush even harder.   
"Aren't you having like a party or something.." wondered Louis, jealously. He was never invited to any birthday party.   
"No it's on tomorrow, Saturday."  
"Oh okay."  
"Right I'll meet you in the parking lot at the end of the day."  
"What will I do with my car?"  
"Leave it for tonight and pick it up in the morning."  
"B-but I drive to school" stuttered Louis gently, not wanting to frustrate Harry with his questions.   
"You can walk can't you?"  
"Of course, it's just- never mind." the bell rung and Harry exited the room as soon as possible, leaving Louis to smile uncontrollably. This was the first time they had spoken in so long, not including the occasional assigned group tasks. 

Period two was science: Louis wasn't bad at it but he wasn't ideal either. For most of the lesson he just dreamily thought about Harry: his luscious curls, bottomless dimples and beautiful emerald eyes. His facial features were quite feminine yet he still maintained the bad boy image so well. Louis always looked beyond the hook ups, tattoos and non stop party life, and saw a charming young lad just living life. Paradisiacal. His thoughts immediately turned to the project. Yeah it felt nice to be Harry's partner, which he himself suggested, but then again Harry knew it all. The eternal crush, hopeless stares and daily dreaming. Louis was officially screwed.

***

It was lunch. The 4 periods only felt like seconds. Harry was so secretive, the 6 hours worth of lessons definitely weren't long enough to crack the case. Because Harry was a mystery. And figuring out why he asked to partner up so suddenly wasn't easy by any means.   
He slid through the gaps of crowds of students and made his way over to his usual hideaway: the toilets. All of the cubicles were vacant, allowing him to sit on the toilet seat in silence. He locked the door and took the birthday card out of his bag, neatly placing it on his thigh. Having a spare pen in his back pocket, he started to write. 

Happy Birthday, Harry!  
Have a great day, you deserve a break.   
Louis :)

Not flirty, but sweet enough. He placed it into the envelope and sealed it, drawing a smiley on the front with x's for the eyes. He didn't think of this move as flirty, it was just a birthday card. Anyway, Harry made the first move so it wasn't as if Louis looked desperate. 

"Why are you his partner?" barged someone into the restroom, laughing as he spoke. 

"He was genuinely the only decent guy there." 

"The gay freak is descent?"   
Louis froze, recognising Harry's and Niall's voices. 

"Gay freak? Come on, he's not that bad."

"You can't be serious." They were washing their hands; Louis barely made out the words. 

"Well, I don't really want to talk about this anymore."  
Louis' bag fell, causing utter silence. 

"Who's there?" called Harry, intimidated by the eavesdropping. Louis moved his hand up to his mouth, hoping they would just go away. His legs trembled with fear, eyes pleading for immunity.   
"I said who's fucking there!" He banged the toilet door so hard, the hinges started to weaken. Louis leaned his body in, holding the door with the tips of his fingers. But that wasn't enough; soon the door was down, leaving nothing to hide. The boy quietly sat on the toilet, card on lap. 

"Oh it's just the little craphole." The blonde guy sneered. 

"Alright, what did you hear?" asked Harry, daunted by the "kind" words he spoke of him. 

"Hear what?" Harry seemed unconvinced but shook it off, leading Niall to the door. 

"What's that?" Niall grabbed the card from his lap before Harry could make their way out. "Aw Harry someone has a little crush on you, would you look at that.." The blonde ripped open the envelope and read the message in a sweet, menacing voice. Harry took the card off of his hold and nudged Niall to leave, seeing the flushed look on Louis' face. Just as they were about to leave, Harry turned to the flustered boy and raised the birthday card.   
"Thank you" he mouthed, smiling faintly.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis stood at the corner of the carpark, head hung low to discourage interaction.   
"This way!" Harry called, motioning Louis in the opposite direction. He didn't hear him however.   
"Lou!" Harry approached the boy, curious. "You okay?" Louis looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes without any words to escape his mouth. "Louis?"  
"Huh? Sorry, yeah. Let's go."  
"What's that?" Harry pointed at the book held tightly in his hands.   
"Oh, nothing. It- It's nothing." he murmured, blushing. Although Harry was unconvinced, he turned to walk to his car, Louis somewhat trailing behind him.  
"So you're picking up your car tomorrow?"  
"Er, yeah. Well the school closes early on Saturdays so I'll need to hurry."   
"Is your mum driving you here first?"  
Louis shook his head slightly. "She's working."  
Harry unlocked the matte black Range Rover and opened the door wide for Louis to enter.   
"Thanks." said Louis, unsure.   
"So you're walking?"  
"What?"  
"Tomorrow. You're walking to school. Where do you live?"  
"Erm- down near Abbey Street-"  
"That's like an hours walk." Harry interrupted as he turned the roaring engine on.   
"No it's, it's not that bad I guess..."   
"Are you sure?" Harry looked up at the dark clouds hovering above them. "The weather isn't great this week."  
"It'll ease off by tomorrow, hopefully." muttered Louis. 

The conversation faded and they soon arrived at a minor villa when it started to drizzle with rain.   
"Looks like a storm is coming." Harry ran over to the door, covering his head with his coat, Louis smiling behind him. They entered the empty home, Harry locking the car from the front door.   
"Is anyone here?" Harry called before picking up a note from the table. "Oh right. My mum and sister went shopping. They won't be here for another few hours."  
Louis nodded shyly before Harry noticed and winked at him. "Perfect."  
"Why do you do that?"  
"Do what?" Harry knew what. He always maliciously flirted with him.   
"I don't know it's just weird."  
"What's weird?" Harry smirked at the smaller boy. "This?"   
He abruptly pinned Louis against the wall, moving in closer to his ear.   
"Please let go off me" objected Louis. Yes he liked Harry, but he knew this was just for the sake of his entertainment.   
"Do you like this?" Harry whispered, his hot breath hitting against his ear. He finally let go and started to pace up to his room, like what just happened was normal. Louis uncomfortably trailed behind him.   
"Bring my bag!" He heard him shout. Louis turned back downstairs and took Harry's green adidas bag before something caught his eye. The card. He still had it, to Louis' surprise.   
"You coming? Or did I scare you?" Harry peeked around the corner. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. I'm coming." Louis soon entered his bedroom "Why did you push-" he stopped and stared in amazement. Harry's room was perfect. The walls were navy blue, with white details on the top and bottom. It was nautical themed, obviously: Harry loved the topic. A cream double bed lay below the grey-blue curtains of the window, topped with numerous of individually patterned pillows. A desk, the same wood as the bed, stood on the right hand side of the beautifully designed room. Only a mac laptop lay on it. Louis' eyes wandered around the smooth walls of the room before Harry started to speak up. "Why did I push what?"  
Louis snapped back to reality. "The- you erm-you pushed me against the wall." He stuttered, still amazed by the beauty of the dorm.   
"What, didn't you like it?" Harry smirked.   
Louis squirmed in his position, making him appear uncomfortable. Harry quickly changed the subject. "So. What do you want the project to be based on? I mean the choices are pretty endless..."  
"I was thinking-"  
"Sit here." he patted the tight space next to him, on the mini sofa. Louis squeezed in and faced downwards; intimidated by the close touch. Just a few days ago they were like strangers, it escalated quickly. Too quickly.   
"So I was thinking that we could-"  
"Look at me when you're speaking Lou" Harry lifted Louis' chin up to face him. Louis ignored the touch and continued.   
"That we could maybe paint a design?"  
"A design?"   
"Yeah. Like for example your tattoos. They're designs."  
"Do you have any tattoos?"  
"No, I-"  
"Do you want one?"  
"We're turning away from the project."  
"I'm just asking. Do you?"  
"I don't know. Well- they're nice, some of them. It's just, it lasts forever, you know?"   
"I thought you like my tattoos."  
"Look, Harry. Could we please just talk through the project?" Harry nodded. Louis didn't want Harry to know his love for his tattoos. Especially the notebook. Nothing could be worse than that.   
"So the design. Do you want to paint like a new tattoo or something?"  
"Yeah well we could get inspiration from each other..."  
"What do you mean?" Harry winked. Again.   
"Stop it. I mean our lives. Our experiences."  
"So what's your idea?"  
Louis sighed, rethinking wether he should mention his complimentary tattoo sketches. The thunder roared outside, making him shiver in his own skin.   
"Tattoos. Like I said, are kind of the lifelong bond, right?" Harry nodded to show his understanding "So matching tattoos." He started. "I mean they're such a commitment. And, probably, if you- you choose to, um, get a matching tattoo with someone you love, it-it's probably special."  
"And...?" Harry wasn't engaged in the idea. Yeah he like tattoos, but it seamed sleazy. Love: such an overused, meaningless word.   
"Maybe we could make a pair of complimentary tattoos?"  
"Why?"  
"I-I thought you liked tattoos." Louis looked at him, confused.   
"Yeah but they don't mean much. It's just ink on skin."  
"So they don't mean anything to you? You got yours just because?" Louis stared in awe. The only reason he like drawing them was because he thought they have meanings. A part of Harry in an inked image. That's why when he drew a complimentary one for each, he included a piece of him. A piece of Louis.   
"Why do you seem so offended?" Harry chuckled.   
"I-I'm not. I just thought that maybe we could use it for inspiration or something..."  
"Oh come on. You seriously thought these useless images had meaning? You can't be serious." Harry laughed. Of course he wouldn't think Louis would be offended, because why? Yes he had a notebook that meant everything to him, but Harry didn't know about it.  
"So you don't want to pursue my idea for the project?"  
"No it's fine. I was just wondering why you would think tattoos are so special."  
"Well you have many of them. Surely they mean at least a little.."  
Harry sighed emptily. Maybe the boy was right, but it wasn't the time to contemplate.   
"Alright. We can do the matching tattoos."  
"Well first we need to start off by actually coming up with some ideas." Louis was keen on art. It fascinated him. Maybe that's why he was so confident in his speech to Harry.   
"Love." began Harry "I don't know. It's weird."  
"What's weird?"  
"The whole aspect. It's so false and imaginary."  
"Well then imagine."  
"Do we really have to do this?"  
"Harry this project means so much to me. I know you're not into it, but I am. So please just try."  
"But my mind is blank. I feel as if I can't even contribute."  
"Why not?"  
"You want to base it on love. But how can I imagine something I've never thought of?"  
"You've never even thought of love?"  
"Why would I do that?" Louis sighed at the words coming out of Harry's mouth.   
"Well Harry. We have a month. Figure something out by then."  
And with that, Louis left the room. It then followed to the front door. It was pouring with rain, but he just took the bus home. 

"Love." Harry thought. "What does it even mean?"


	4. Chapter 4

Really short chapter, I know. But it was more to introduce the Tomlinson family. Please vote!

Saturday came and went, followed by Sunday. Sun shining, birds chirping, a slight breeze of cool air: what a beautiful day to sit at home. 

Louis wasn't in the mood to go out anywhere, not that he would in the first place. But Louis just couldn't take in that not only did Harry never think of love, he didn't believe in it. Love is beautiful, how could it be dismissed?  
He didn't even bother getting started on the project. Because what was the point? Harry wouldn't even get it. He simply left it till Harry finally realised that love is more than bullshit. 

"Honey are you ok?" he heard a polite knock on the other side of the door. 

"Yeah, just leave me here to die."  
Johannah walked inside the room, chuckling, where she found Louis laying on the floor. 

"Louis what the hell are you doing?" she said harshly but smiling.   
"I know it looks weird now, but it won't look weird when I'm in a coffin."  
"Louis stop being so dramatic. Get up." she attempted at pulling his body up with his slight help. "Whats up with you?"

"Life is bullshit. Just when I thought I'd be skipping to the altar, I dropped down a cliff into a pile of shit."  
"Louis, first: language. Second, what does that even mean?"  
"Mum just leave it. You won't understand."  
"Alright I'll leave you alone then." she stepped slowly towards the open door, when Louis unwillingly called.   
"No! Mum, ... can I ask you something?"  
"Anything." obviously she knew Louis would call after her. 

After a pause, he spoke up.   
"What do you think love means?"  
"Oh Louis. It's about that Henry boy isn't it?"  
"Harry. And maybe." he said, frowning.   
"What do you think love means?"  
"No, I'm asking you."  
"Well Louis. There can only be one interpretation of love. And it's yours."  
"D-do you think that everyone has their own definition? Even if they're not in love?"  
"I wouldn't say so. It's hard to imagine something you hadn't experienced. Especially love." she put his fringe into place "anyway hun. I need to get going. Take care of the kids for me." She kissed his forehead before exiting the room.

And although Louis never considered himself in love, maybe he was. A little at least.   
Whenever he looked at Harry, it felt like a spark. But not even a good spark, it was a spark that was ready to flame. And whenever he was ready to put it out, the fuel to his heart (Harry) would set it on fire. Again and again until it'd hurt so much he wouldn't even feel it anymore.   
And maybe that's why he never considered it; he didn't even feel it until it started to hurt again. 

"Louis can we play a game?" he heard the twins skip to his room.   
"I'm not in the mood to be hon-"  
"Come on" they moaned, attempting to drag him out.   
"What game? And I'm saying now, we're not going out anywh- oh shit."  
"Louis! Don't swear!" Daisy pouted.   
"What happened?" questioned Phoebe.   
"Oh no."  
"What?"  
"I left my car at school." he rubbed his head. "I'll just walk to school tomorrow" he said with no expression.   
"Ok? Why did we need to know?" said Daisy, raising an eyebrow. For an 8 year old she had the sass.  
"If you don't show any sympathy, were not playing." he crossed his arms and looked down, pretending to be upset. 

"Ohh Louis!" Phoebe started, petting his arm.   
"Not your car! Oh no!" They hugged Louis from each of his sides, mockingly showing care and promise. He chuckled and took both of their hands, leading to their room. 

"Barbies it is."


End file.
